Technical Difficulties
by Puppy Rawr
Summary: Sonic's just being himself when he gets a call from Amy. She tells him that her computer fizzed out and asks if he can fix it! But Sonic doesn't know that while he works on the computer, he will get sucked in! SonAmy, all review types accepted.
1. Ten Thirty AM

Hi everyone! It's me, Puppeh! And I decided to write a new story because I'm bored with Excite Life. Hope you like it!

Also, Sonic doesn't live on Mobius, he lives on a different planet called Mazirada. (maw-zee-raw-duh) And he lives with Tails in Station Square.

Sonic – 20 years old, finished college early

Amy – 19 years old, also finished college early

Tails – 18 years old, finished college a long time ago being the little Smartie he is.

Knux – 21 years old, on summer break from college

Rouge – 20 years old, almost done with college but also on summer break

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sonic's House – Default POV

"Mmmnyumm..." rambled clueless Sonic as he turned over to one side. The blue hedgehog was dreaming about his favorite blueberry-flavored ice cream with chocolate on top.

The sun shone brightly through Sonic's window, lighting up the insides of his eyelids. This light-show caused him to wake up with a strangled yawn. He rolled over to his side again, and saw Amy, her nude body partially covered by the sheet. Sonic also saw about 20 empty cans of beer scattered on the floor, and a bucket with dried puke on the side by his closet.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy says sweetly.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Sonic, re-waking up again and literally flying out of bed as if he just burned his ass. Finally landing back on the bed, he shakily searched his bedcovers and the whole room for any sign of Amy, puke, or beer cans.

Sonic's POV

I'm glad to find there's no evidence of the aforementioned items. I breathe a sigh of relief and jump off my bed, landing firmly on my feet with a THUD. I put some black jeans on and toss on a solid cerulean shirt. Grabbing my trademark shoes and putting them on, I head out the bedroom door into the kitchen, where my roomie and best friend Tails is making some sausages. He turns around and is shocked to see me; so shocked, that the pan with the sausages in it goes flying out of his hands. I backflip off of the kitchen wall and catch it, feet still sticking to the wall as I gracefully walk back down. I hand the pan back to my fox pal.

"Sonic! What are you doing up so early?" he inquires, accepting the pan-handle into his hands, and still really shocked.

"Well, ya know, the early bird gets the worm!" I replied with a grin.

"And that applies to you...how?" Tails asked, his eyelids drooping to emphasize the sarcasm.

"Okay then, translation: The early hedgehog gets the jog, freeing up the rest of his day for other stuff," I replied, noting his sarcasm as something I could prank him for later.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready," Tails said, changing the subject. He holds the pan out and lets me choose a couple of sausages. I pick 2 medium sized, well cooked hot-links.

"Thanks, buddy," I blab, already with a mouthful of sausage bite.

"You want anything else with that?" my trusty two-tailed pal questions while shielding his face from flying sausage-bits.

"Nah, I wanna go on my run real fast-like," I answer, swallowing my other sausage whole. I grasp the first half-eaten sausage in my gloved hand and take off out the door, my feet nearly invisible as they zoom like a conveyor belt on high mode. I run along the sidewalk and take another chomp at my sausage, finishing it off and swallowing with a feisty gulp. Free of my sausage-related slowdown, I sprint faster and run through a skate park. I curl up into a ball and shoot sky-high off of a ramp. The air runs through my quills as I fall back down, charging my speed and staying in one spot, then speed out of the skate park, still in a ball. I ease out of my curled-up form and take to my feet again, running outside of the Station Square city limits. I circle the city two full times, starting to break a light sweat. I run down the speedway back into S.S., heading towards mine and Tails' house. I hop on top of a G.U.N. truck and enjoy the ride, pretending to surf the truck. Passersby stare as I enjoy my ride, jumping off at the intersection of Cherry Blossom Lane and Oleander Street. I speed down Oleander Street, recognizing my house after a couple of blocks. I stop abruptly, surprising my neighbor and good friend Knuckles, and my other friend Rouge who was visiting him. They were sitting in lawn chairs and talking when I stopped on the sidewalk by Knux's house.

"Woah! Sonic, where'd you come from?" asks Knuckles, lifting his sunglasses off his eyes and twiddling around with them in one hand. Rouge sits there and sips her lemonade.

"I guess I had been running so fast, I was invisible to the naked eye," I replied, giving a sheepish grin.

"But I had my sunglasses on," objects Knuckles, wiggling the shades at me. (A/N: In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Knux's sunglasses allow him to see invisible things)

"Well, I guess I broke the speed barrier or something...I thought I heard something break, back at the intersection," I added, shrugging.

"I guess so, because to me it just looked like you came out of nowhere, Sonic," Rouge supported, taking her mouth away from the lemonade straw long enough to say something.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk...or something," I say, giving Knux a look that mentally prods him in the ribs. He simply rolls his eyes at me and continues the chat with Rouge that they were having about chao. I power walk back to my own house, and open the door.

-SPLASH-

A bucket clatters to the floor and Tails falls over laughing. "HAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD, SONIC! THAT'S FOR NOT CLOSING THE DOOR WHEN YOU LEFT! THE FLIES GOT IN THE SAUSAGES AND WHO KNOWS WHERE FLIES HAVE BEEN!"

"Heh, I guess you did, buddy," I say sports-man-ly and perch the bucket atop Tails's head. He laughed so hard, it fell off, and I left to go dry myself. I grabbed a towel in the bathroom and began to dry off my quills, when I heard a -ring ring!- coming from the kitchen.

"I got it, Sonic!" Tails hollers. I throw the towel in the laundry basket and walk back out to the kitchen, where Tails is talking on the phone. "Yeah, okay, sure, here he is," he talks to the other person on the phone. I try to mouth "I'm not here" to him, but it's too late, and he hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask, wondering who it might be, but having an idea who.

"Hi Sonic!" I hear you-know-who shout into the phone. She doesn't actually get on my nerves anymore, and I sort of like it that way.

"Sonic! I'm going grocery shopping, okay?" I hear Tails yell to me. I give him the 'okay' sign. (you know, the O with the other 3 fingers on the side)

"Hey Amy, whatcha need?" I ask, playing it cool.

"My computer kind of fizzed out, and I was wondering if you or Tails could fix it for me," Amy asks kindly.

"Well, Tails is out grocery shopping, so I guess I'll do it," I suggest, "When do you want me to be there?"

"Is 10:30 A.M. okay?" she inquires.

"Sure, I already went for my morning run," I tell her. "See you at 10:30!"

"Okay, bye Sonic!"

-click-

-beep- I press the 'off' button on the phone and hang it up to charge. Hmm, computers...I don't really know that much about computers! Why did I offer to fix it in the first place? Well...I guess I should just do a little research.

I run out the door, closing and locking it this time; I didn't want another surprise from Tails just in case something happened because I forgot again. Blah, blah, I arrive at the library and walk inside. I walk to a nearby computer with the search program open, I search for computers and it gives me all this crap about programming. So I narrow my search to: FIXING computers, and a nice little group of three books appear. The titles read: Restoring Your Hard Drive After You Screw it Up, Repairing Damaged Plugs and Stuff, and Fixing Fizzed Out Computers for Dummies. I quickly assessed the situation; obviously Fixing Fizzed Out Computers for Dummies was the best choice. I glanced at the organization number; it was 005.675, so I went to that area to search for it. There were 2 copies of the book, so I grabbed the neater-looking one and checked it out at the library desk after presenting my library card. "Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder to the library lady.

In response, I got a loud "SHHH!" from the other three library clerks. I frown as I run out the door and back to my cerulean-colored house. I sit down in my favorite blue armchair, lick my gloved finger, and start reading.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well? What did ya think? I tried fairly hard on this, and I think I did pretty good. Tell me your opinion in a review, and leave some constructive criticism if you'd like. I'll appreciate it.

By the way, I'm not setting a thing where it's all like, 12 reviews to next chapter, or whatever, for this story, 'cuz I really enjoy writing it. So don't expect all the waiting that I made you all do on Excite Life (again, sorry about that xD)

Puppeh out!


	2. Appointment with Amy

Hiyo! Puppeh here, and it's time for me to release the new chapter of TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! (which I also write off the top of my head) 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tails's POV

HAHAH! Look at Sonic, asleep and drooling on that library book. He's such a pig sometimes.

Default POV

Sonic makes a snorting noise. "Hehhh...yeah...shake that money maker..." he mumbles sleepily, dreaming obviously of something naughty.

Sonic's POV

I sit at the bar and chant, "Woot! Woot! Woot!", while ogling the "exotic dancer" in front of me. I give her a 5 dollar bill and root for her s'more. I stare at the dancer's thong-covered bum a bit more before...

"OW!" I shout, 'cause I was hit in the back of my head with something hard. Suddenly I'm back in the living room, with Tails sitting on my head.

"Uh...oops, sorry Sonic, didn't mean to land on you," Tails says nervously.

"Tails, exactly what the FUDGE do you think you're doing!" I nearly scream at him, my quills standing on end in anger. He flies off my head in fear and lands on the floor on all fours.

He brushes himself off carefully and pulls a quill off his behind. "You were making so much noise in your...strip club dream...that I decided to slide down the stair rail to make some noise so it would wake you up," Tails explains, "but I didn't expect to land on your head...Sorry..."

"Eh, it's okay I guess..." I quickly check my watch. 10:15! AAH! "Holy junk! I need to get to Amy's house!" I scream to nobody in particular.

"Amy's house? Why?" Tails asks curiously.

"Um...no reason, I'm just supposed to be over there by 10:30 to fix something."

"Wait. Fixing something for her is a reason."

"Say whaa?" I ask, puzzled at Tails's constant logic.

"Nevermind, don't confuse yourself. And why would you need 15 minutes to get to Amy's house?" Tails asks.

"I just like to take my time, is all," I respond.

"Whatever," Tails says, walking away and adding one of those 'pshaa' gestures. I shrug and walk out the door, making sure, again, to close it this time. I stroll off the porch, ambling in the general direction of Amy's house.

After about half a minute, I say to myself, "I'm bored." I stop and think what to do about this boredom situation. "Ok, I'll just run now." I zoom towards Amy's house, 6204 Pansy Lane. I can barely read the address signs as I blow past them. 6189, 6195, 6201...6206! I stop in my tracks, feeling the wind from behind me hit me like a tsunami. I lose my balance, but I catch myself and stay on my feet. Annoyed that I passed my destination, I turn around and jog 2 houses back, up Amy's driveway, and up to the door. I reach out to knock, but the door swings open and I fall down headfirst, right underneath my friendly pink hedgehog pal's dress. I stare for a few seconds with a perverted grin on my face before I realize just who's undies I was staring at.

"Enjoying the view?" Amy questions, with an even more sarcastic tone than Tails; that's REALLY sarcastic.

All I can answer with is "Uhh..." but then I get up, brush myself off, and say, "Sorry, Amy. I didn't expect to fall...or land...there," I explain. It's just now that I finally see how much Amy has changed. Her curves are more noticeable, her quills are longer, and her voice has gotten to that perfect girl tone, so it doesn't hurt your ears when she says "hi".

"Hello? Earth to Sonic!" Amy says, poking me on the side of my head. I snap back to reality.

"Wha? Oh yeah, hi Amy!" I say mindlessly.

"Yeah ok. Now get in here!" Amy says, dragging me inside her pink-covered home. Pink wallpaper, pink furniture...actually, it's not that bad. It's more magenta than pink, and since the carpet is blue, it really goes well with the constant pinkness of everything else. After being dragged for what seemed to be miles, I notice her computer.

"Wow, this thing is trashed for such a high-tech, up-to-date computer!" I say.

"Yeah, I need all the latest, best stuff for all the game-playing I do," Amy answers, looking her mangled computer up and down. "Especially for Maple Story, Survival Project, Ran Online, Neopets, The Sims 2, and Pogo. Also, I watch my DVDs on this computer so I need a good monitor." (A/N: I play most of those games daily, lol. After about an hour of all of them I spend the rest of the day reading Fanfiction or attempting to draw various scenes from Full Metal Alchemist)

My head is spinning with all the games she just listed off. Half of these I haven't even heard of! But anyway...the more important matter at hand...

"Let me analyze the symptoms of your computer," I use a really smart voice to say these words. I look the computer all around, examining its details and making sure to read between the lines. After about 5 minutes of analysis, I intelligently state that her motherboard has crapped out.

"My motherboard? Oh, JUNK!" Amy shouts, extremely annoyed.

"Yeah...it appears you gotta get a new one."

"No duh, genius," Amy sasses.

"Hey, I'm the one that helped!" I argue.

"Aw, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just mad that now I have to spend 200 bucks on another one," Amy says, giving me an apology hug.

"It's okay, Ames," I reply. Amy gives a soft smile, revealing the best teeth I've ever seen.

Suddenly I realize something.

"Amy, isn't it your birthday today?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'm glad you remembered!" she answers.

"Well happy birthday, Amy!" I tell her.

"Thanks, Sonikku," she says, giving me another hug. This time, I return the embrace.

"Listen Amy, I have to go get something. I forgot my uh...tools! Yeah, that's it...tools..."

"Okie dokie, I'll wait right here while you get them."

"Great! Be right back!" I run as fast as I possibly can back to my house, past a few fire hydrants and about 3 blocks down, I arrive at my house. "Good," I think to myself, "it only took 30 seconds to get back." I slam open the door to the house, and it flies off its hinges. "Oh jeez...Tails is gonna be pissed..."

Anyway. I run around the house, searching for my wallet. I find it on the desk in my room. Yess! My credit card is in there. I run down the street, to the closest hardware store, which happens to be the shop Tails owns; Luxury Hardware. It's a huge department store that has any computer part imaginable. Name it and Luxury Hardware has it. I run through the sliding glass doors, avoiding any customers inside, which for some reason today is a lot. I grab the fanciest, most expensive motherboard I can find, and some blue and pink gift wrap.

I run up to the nearest open counter, which Tails is working at. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" he inquires.

"No time to talk. Here's what I wanna buy," I say, handing him the gift wrap and the motherboard.

"Okay whatever. Wait...when did we get gift wrap in this store..." he questions to himself as he rings up my items. I slide my cred. card through the machine, go through the steps, and buy the stuff.

"Thanks buddy!" I yell over my shoulder, running out the slding doors as fast as I can. I run back home, with the door still...gone... and wrap up the motherboard with supersonic speed. I rush back to Amy's house, and so it's been a total of 3 minutes since I left.

"What took you so long?" Amy asks, filing her nails.

"I had trouble finding my tools."

"Well, I better go get my new motherboard..."

"Wait, open your present first," I say, handing her the perfectly wrapped gift.

"Aww, Sonikku, you shouldn't have!"

"Ah, but I did, now didn't I?" I reply gentle-man-ly. Amy unwraps the present, and the look on her face is a mixture of suprise, happiness and disbelief.

"OH SONIC! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" she yells, hugging me extremely tightly and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't conceal the blush that creeped across my face right then. She jumps around the room for a minute or two.

"Want me to install it now?" I offer.

"Awww, would you really, Sonikku?"

"Of course."

"All righty then, I'm gonna go make some lunch," Amy replies, walking off to her pink kitchen. I get right to work installing the motherboard. I must have been really unaware when I was reading that book on fizzed out computers, because I had no idea how I was simply installing this with no problem.

After putting in the motherboard, I booted up the computer and put in the drivers disk. I installed the drivers (it took about 10 minutes) when all the sudden, the monitor turned off. I tapped it, but found I couldn't remove my finger! It was being sucked in my the monitor, first my finger, the half my hand, then my whole arm was in the monitor. I was getting freaked out, so I screamed.

"Sonic? You okay in there?" Amy yells from the kitchen.

"Fine, just DANDY!" I holler back, trying to pull my arm out from the computer. This was beginning to really tick me off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ooh, I am just TERRIBLE! Don't worry, what happens next will really blow your pants off. Or not. Depends on how you react to surprises. Anyway, review, and since I am going through a fanfiction faze, I should update soon, and this time I mean it.

-Puppeh


End file.
